


多疑症

by larry19961213



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M, 水松, 翔松 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:13:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22665325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larry19961213/pseuds/larry19961213
Summary: 翔松，竹马设定（有水松）
Kudos: 12





	多疑症

林炜翔抓了外套从位置上慢慢站起来，天快亮了，熬夜熬得久反而比白天精神。今天刘青松说他不想打，林炜翔就跟人坐了吸烟区，意外比平时赢得多。从网吧出来直接进了对面24h营业的药店，转悠了一圈，开门正看到刘青松靠在墙角盯着他，穿红格子衬衣，显得脖颈那段分外的白。

“你脑子有病吃药啊？”

“没有你也得吃啊。”

他像塞烟盒一样努力自然地把避孕套塞进兜里：“不吃点夜宵就回去？”对方没搭理他，林炜翔忘记问刘青松为什么又改主意来网吧，而且还不叫他。

反正刘青松一个月总有那么几天。

下午班主任的课死都不能睡，静音看人直播玩了一局炉石，手机电量摇摇欲坠，林炜翔撑着脑袋跟同桌聊天。觉得有人在看他，抬头老师正跟人讨论教案上一个错误知识点，一扭头是刘青松在看他，染过的头发褪成偏橘的黄色，坐得离窗台近，怕被太阳晒拿衬衣裹着脑袋，像一只蜷着的小刺猬。

林炜翔心虚摸了一把口袋，棱角边缘明显，他不怕被老师发现却怕刘青松起疑心，是他自己从来没明白过的那个词，膝跳反应。

周五下午的体测，刘青松跑了两圈停下来，慢腾腾走到终点。林炜翔坐在跑道上喝水，汗水浸在眼睛里有点刺。

他问怎么了？刘青松还是不理他。引得旁边的人起哄又笑，林炜翔就乖乖闭嘴，反正周末回家路上也能问。让刘青松出糗他能半个月都没好脸色。

人陆续往回走了，林炜翔兜里手机震了一下。

『我脚崴了。』

医务室的墙上有块新鲜的油漆印，旁边公告栏贴着新旧不一的社团招新公告，林炜翔从左到右挨着读了一遍，手机响了，女朋友电话打进来第二遍。刘青松肿着一边脚踝出来，林炜翔正红着耳朵问她喜欢吃什么，三汁焖锅还是海底捞？

下出租车离家还有相当一段路。林炜翔蹲下来背他，刘青松好久没被人背过了，上次可能还是上小学之前，路上人不多也没觉得很羞耻。

林炜翔经常打球，脖子和T恤边缘之间有一道明显的晒痕分界线。

“你腿真细啊。”

刘青松一只手搭在林炜翔脖子上，闻言拿手机敲了一下他胸口，骂了一句傻逼没再作声。到电梯里，墙上方块里的数字从1跳到17，两个人都不说话，呼吸打在金属墙面上都能听到回音。

“第一顿要吃点正式的，你怎么不带人去吃麦当劳？”

林炜翔愣了几秒，一急有点结巴地顶回去：“我当然知道。”心想是好吃的不就行了，谁没事这么讲究。

“知道就行。”

刘青松在包里翻着钥匙，林炜翔还站在旁边没挪地儿，他家在二十一层。刘青松说你回去，我洗完澡叫你。

这话听着有点奇怪，就是想说打游戏来着。但刚聊完女朋友的话题还是让刘青松脸红了一下，他只好把兜帽拉上。

林炜翔哦了一声，像只飞盘扔出去的狗一样乖乖走回电梯里，根本没觉得有什么不对劲。

刘青松洗完澡躺在床上擦头发，伤的那只脚跷在床头柜上。手机响了一声，林炜翔发微信过来：『我跟你吃海底捞的时候你不是挺高兴的吗？』

手机吧嗒一声打在脸上，刘青松抱着被子狠狠摁下空调遥控器，对着呼呼作响的进风口又骂了一句，傻逼。

晚上他没找林炜翔双排。看到列表里喻文波的头像显示在线，鼠标在附近点来点去，最后还是问了，喻文波说他不在玩，问刘青松要不要一起吃鸡？刘青松说我没更新，下次吧。喻文波说那你等我，我玩到大概十点半来打LOL。

完全没让他尴尬，甚至被安排得有些无所适从。

他跟喻文波做过一次，是在上个月。有个同学租了郊区的别墅过生日，买了酒，所有人喝得横七竖八睡在地毯上，刘青松没喝多少，跑沙滩上玩了一圈回来，清醒着的人就剩下喻文波。离白天还有两三个小时，喻文波叼着根吸管走过来，刘海遮住眼，目光慧黠，玩味盯着他看一眼：“你想睡吗？”

开着门做爱当属比PUBG跳伞落地的一瞬间更刺激。

刘青松没想到的是喻文波也没什么经验可言，毕竟他在学校那么受欢迎。插进去没多久又从床上跳起来，乖乖拉了窗帘关上门。刘青松脸埋在有些粗粝的床单里。闻着上面陌生的洗衣液气味，刚开始的疼痛逐渐被酥软发麻的感觉销蚀，和手淫比起来更强烈，需要对方的意望也更急切，渐渐他开始抓着床单呻吟。喻文波舔一口他腰椎弯下去的那个凹陷，床板咯吱的声音和他们彼此的喘息声融为一体。

早上他们吃了剩下的生日蛋糕，本来光滑的表面被抹得稀烂。喻文波狼吞虎咽吃完了自己那份，往玄关走，问谁要跟他一起回去？

刘青松没回应。

回去头疼睡了一整天。晚上妈妈敲门问他吃不吃饭，刘青松坐在没掀开的马桶盖子上发呆，突然明白自己在想什么。

为什么不是林炜翔呢？

可能是太熟了，他连林炜翔身上有几颗痣都一清二楚。也可能需要一个契机，像他玩锤石时伸出的钩子。也或许他们并没必要做到那一步，窝在同一张床上，弄得一身黏糊糊的汗，下一次见面还会尴尬无比。

到第二天晚自习前，看到林炜翔站门口等他一起逃课去网吧。刘青松披着外套走在他后面，心里那个模糊得像被冬天玻璃上的雾气蒙住的答案逐渐清晰起来。

他不确定林炜翔是不是想这样。

尽管他有足够信心勒使林炜翔陪他做任何事。

晚上在网吧也碰见了喻文波，对方跟他打了个招呼，嚼着口香糖跟对面狂轰滥炸飚着垃圾话，笑得被旁边传来的烟味呛到，咳嗽了半天。

喻文波是这样的人，很好靠近也很容易远离，一颗光线灼热的白矮星。

不像他和林炜翔，几乎从出生算起就在一起，不愿意挨得太近也不愿意离太远，挺烦人的一种关系。

林炜翔没告诉他女朋友的事。也不知道是他的木头脑袋突然开了窍还是怎么的，但如果他不开口，刘青松也不会主动提到跟喻文波在别人生日派对上睡了一觉。

时间过了十二点半，网吧里逐渐吵起来，有刚从外面吃完夜宵回来的人，也有人从椅背上拿起外套准备回去睡觉。他们俩这天坐在一起但是没排，刘青松等着排队，坐在椅子上偷偷查了一眼战绩，林炜翔跟一个他没见过的ID排了几局霞洛。外面雨下得大，林炜翔戴着耳机与世隔绝地专注盯着屏幕，刘青松问你带伞了没？林炜翔刚推了波兵线往中路走，只依稀听见最后一个字，胡乱应得积极：“没有。”

那天刘青松走得很早。第二天林炜翔打着呵欠跟同桌换了靠里的位置补下一节课的作业，选择题抄乱了顺序，又有人约他下午打球，一连好几天没去过网吧，加上和女朋友计划第一次约出去玩，等到了刘青松崴伤脚的前一天，几乎整整一周没说过话。

九点半多一点，姐姐房间的热水器出了问题，在他屋里洗澡。

林炜翔被赶到客厅去，跟女朋友发了几条微信，最后还是拿定主意去吃海底捞。

他问刘青松睡了没有，刘青松回他睡个屁。林炜翔就踢着拖鞋下了楼。门打开，客厅灯黑着，刘青松肿着的一只脚吃力地踮在地板上：“干嘛？”

林炜翔说，我闲着没事来看看你，脚好点没？

刘青松淡淡哦了一声，说我爸妈出差去了。林炜翔开了灯，问他晚上吃的什么？不用想也肯定是外卖。

他从冷掉的炸鸡盒子里翻出一块年糕嚼了两口，意外发现跟刘青松居然找不出可以『闲聊』的话题了，只好盯着刘青松眼角下的那颗泪痣使劲地看。

卧室虚掩着门，客厅的光线很弱，刘青松右侧脸上还有耳机压出的一道印子，怪可爱的。

他刘海总要等快遮住半张脸才去剪，刚洗完澡头发毛茸茸有点枯草堆一样顶在脑袋上。林炜翔乱七八糟地想着，因为刘青松不喜欢烟味，他上高中那年还偷偷把烟戒掉了。

他又从盒子里捏出一块年糕。

刘青松走过来，一只手扶着肩膀坐在他腿上，从他手里把那块年糕叼走了。重力让林炜翔全身都趔趄了一下，他当然知道那是怎么回事，手已经不自觉摸到裤缝口袋里，想摸出那盒东西。又想算了，万一刘青松是想跟他开玩笑呢？ 

结果被很认真地打了一巴掌，刘青松声音有点抖：“你脑子是不是有问题？”

林炜翔像被锤石钩中一样，瞬间按住他的后脑勺亲了下去。

END


End file.
